


Beyond Anything

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 2- Dribs and Drabs [3]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: Okay, this is just straight up wishful thinking for what might have happened after the last page of "Warleggan".





	

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started out as something else and for some reason morphed into a Ross and Demelza ficlet.....Their power is overwhelming.

The sun broke through the curtains of the bedroom, an unwelcome wake up call to the couple spooned in the bed.  The curly dark haired man pulled the lanky red head closer to his chest, his arm tightening about her waist while he nuzzled her neck through soft ginger curls.  He inhaled her scent, a combination of lavender, sea and her. He felt her hand cover his, threading her fingers through his, her thumb rubbing his automatically

She wriggled a little bit, a soft sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she felt him place kisses behind her ear.  She decided she needed to see him so she pulled away slightly and turned so that she could face him, his arms never leaving her. Their knees touched as the nightgown she wore twisted up her thighs, bare skin against bare skin; the tenderness of her legs connecting with the strength of his.  Wrapping her arm around his torso, she slid his hands up his back to grasp his shoulders, pulling him to her so that she could give him a kiss. What started out lightly, gave way to something deep and intense.  He moved his arms from her waist to tangle into her hair and tilted his head to get some leverage on her mouth. After a few moments, they parted, heads together, eyes closed, breath mingling.  A few minutes more and she caressed his back, making lazy circles as she opened her blue eyes to gaze into his hazel.  She had studied him as if to reassure herself that he was truly here, back in their bed and in her arms.  His gaze was a like a blanket, thrown out to wrap around her and keep her safe. 

His mouth slowly curved into a smile that was rarely seen in the past months.  He pulled back to see her whole face, brushing the unruly tendrils out of the way so his view was unhindered. She was beautiful; luminous and lovely in the early morning sunshine. And she was his. Again. 

Last night when they came together, after all the talking and tears from both sides, it was gentle, almost tenuous.  As if anything more would break the fragile bond they had just reestablished.  Their movements were dance like, much like the night before he left for Bodmin, when they weren’t sure if they would be together again.  They made love slowly, rediscovering each other; lovers who were parted and brought together again.

This morning though, the old passion was re- igniting and he could see the light in her eyes, reminiscent of their first time together in this room and in this bed. Sliding his hand down her back he reached her waist and gave her a squeeze pulling her towards him. She felt his body react and she reciprocated, lifting her leg over his, reaching down to move her nightgown out of the way.  Pulling him towards her, she rolled on her back and opened herself up to him.  He joined with her effortlessly, a coming home that was long overdue.  And almost lost forever.  Their movements started out slow, rhythmic, but soon gained momentum as the passion that could never be denied; even during their estrangement reappeared fully.  He bent down and kissed her with all he had as his tongue melded with hers. Tiny gasps escaped her as he worked his way down her body while her hips matched his. His hand moved up, pulling the material out of the way as his mouth found a breast, the electric shock of their connection reaching something deeper than skin.  Their lovemaking was coming from their souls; a mingling of the most basic parts of themselves that made them one.  Despite all that had passed between them, they were bound to each other.  She discovered that when she tried to sever that bond with another but couldn’t.  He realized it when he let himself; when he stopped thinking and started feeling, he knew that this woman, now lying underneath him and giving all of her to him, was his soul mate. 

Her hands reached up to weave through his hair, wild and unruly, like him. And she loved him.  She couldn’t and wouldn’t deny that any more.   She held his head steady so she could look at him as his body brought her home with a gentle cry, a tear escaping and slipping down her cheek.  He saw that and as he caught his breath, bent down to kiss it away.  .  The schism that almost broke them forever, mending because it was supposed to; they were meant to be together and finally neither would deny that. 

A lifetime ago she told his cousin that what she felt for this man was a love beyond anything.  She knew without question that was true.  Looking at him now, his heart completely open and laid out for her to take, she felt it was the same for himHe reluctantly pulled away from her, rolling to his side, taking her with him.   

“Good morning my love,” he said gently. 

“Good morning, Ross.”


End file.
